Vanish: ¿Qué pasaría si?
by KatAnnClaBe
Summary: Jacinda le propone a Tamara irse de la comunidad pero, ¿que pasaría si Tamara no se quiere ir? Jacinda no puede dejarla ahí así que decide esperarla hasta que decida si quedarse o no y mientras tanto Jacinda debe convivir con Cassian todos los días gracias a su unión pero, ¿que pasaría si... Jacinda tuviera dudas de irse ya que se está enamorando de él?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic: Firelight

"VANISH: ¿QUÉ PASARÍA SI…?

Capítulo 1

-Vámonos- le dije a Tamara en cuanto me dejó pasar a la casa de Nidia- No puedo quedarme aquí, así que me iré. Will vendrá por mí y quiero que vengas conmigo-.

Tamara se me quedó mirando, sin decir palabra alguna durante un buen rato hasta que me harté del silencio y le dije:

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué dices?, ¿Vendrás? Porque no pienso irme y dejarte aquí-

-Esque… no… no quiero irme- dijo

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿No te das cuenta de todo lo que esta comunidad nos ha hecho- dije enfadándome

-Jacinda, yo sé que trataron de cortarte las alas, pero no lo hicieron. Y que permitieron que Severin echara a mamá, pero ella quiso irse de aquí siempre y lo que la reteníamos eramos nosotras y papá y… no estoy diciendo que yo quería que se fuera, o… o que no la extrañe, porque créeme que lo hago. Es sólo que… no puedo irme Jacinda, no puedo. Por fin siento, desde que te manifestaste, que encajo en la comunidad, que puedo estar aquí sin que nadie me considere más como "la hermana de la famosa draki de fuego que, a pesar de ser su gemela, nunca pudo manifestarse y ahora es una draki extinta". Ahora soy popular también. No puedo irme, me necesitan, si Nidia muere yo seré la única draki de niebla que pueda protegerlos… protegernos de los ojos de los humanos, de los ojos de los… cazadores. Quiero hacer una vida aquí por olvidar a Cassian, debo haceptar que él nunca fue para mí y que se unió a tí- por la forma en que lo dijo supe que ella no me culpaba, ni estaba molesta conmigo por haberme unido a Cassian y yo estaba contenta de que mi hermana pensara así –Después quiero enamorarme y sentir que se enamoren de mí. Unirme a alguien, tener hijos, ser feliz-.

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en todas las razones que tenía Tamara para quedarse, no pensé en lo que ella quería y como le afectaría el irse de la comunidad de nuevo, pero ahora perteneciendo a ella de verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Esa noche, en casa decidí preparar pasta, ya que no tenía muchas ganas de cocinar y Cassian llegaría pronto.

Estuve pensándolo durante un buen rato hasta que llegué a la conclusión de que no tenía sentido que estuviera molesta con Cassian, porque él no me había dado motivos para estarlo; me había salvado con tal de que me uniera a él pero él sabía que era la única manera para que Severin no me cortara las alas, había aguantado toda mi hostilidad hacia él y me daba espacio y tiempo para analizar las cosas. En realidad, estaba en deuda con él.

Cuando terminé me dispuse a lavar los trastos que había utilizado para la cena cuando escuché que la puerta se abría y después se cerraba. Estaba secándome las manos cuando Cassian entró a la cocina.

-Hola- me saludó pero su voz parecía más seria de lo normal y tenía el seño ligeramente fruncido

-Hola- le contesté -¿tienes habre? Acabo de preparar la cena-dije y señalé la sartén de pasta detrás de mí.

-Mmm, sí. Un poco- dijo y dejó de fruncir el seño.

Serví un plato con la comida para cada uno y nos sentamos frente a frente, igual que en los últimos días. No fue hasta que terminamos de cenar que retiró su plato, puso sus manos sobre la mesa y comenzó a hablar:

-Y… ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Supongo que bien. Fui a visitar a Tamara, hablamos… de muchas cosas. ¿Y el tuyo?-

-No tan bien.- Suspiró –Hablé con mi padre, no está _contento_ con nosotros- dijo

-¿Y por qué?- dije un poco molesta, no me ponía _muy alegre_ con todo lo que se relacionara con Severin.

-Quiere _drakis de fuego_ en la familia, aparte de ti claro- dijo. Ya lo entendía _"perpetuar la especie" _pero, ¿no era demasiado pronto para que el padre de Cassian pensara en eso?

-Le dije que era muy pronto.- dijo Cassian como si hubiera leído mis pensamientos – Se molestó conmigo. Dijo que estaba yo equivocado, que esta decisión no era apresurada, que se suponía que ya estábamos _unidos_.- Suponía que en eso, Severin tenía la razón, las parejas unidas no suelen creer que es _pronto_; pero la diferencia entre esas parejas y nosotros era que entre ellas sí había amor y nadie las había obligado a unirse como a mí.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- pregunté

-Lo que debía decirle. Que nosotros somos los dueños de nuestras vidas y, que si queremos alguna vez tener hijos, los tendremos cuando ambos lo decidamos- me sorprendió la respuesta de Cassian, me estaba dando tiempo; él creía que, aunque no lo dijera, yo llegaría a amarlo alguna vez. Que llegaría a amarlo tanto como para formar una verdadera familia con él –No le di oportunidad de responder nada porque salí de ahí antes de que pudiera hablar-

Sin pensarlo, puse una de mis manos sobre las suyas en muestra de agradecimiento -Gracias- le dije con una pequeña sonrisa y él me la devolvió. Después retiré mi mano.

-Supongo que es la hora de dormir.-dije levantándome de la silla –No te preocupes por los platos, los lavaré en la mañana. Buenas noches-

-Buenas noches- dijo y noté que el tono serio que tenía hace un momento había desaparecido por completo y en su lugar dejó uno de completa familiaridad.

Salí de la cocina y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Me di un baño y me tumbé en la cama sorprendida de lo cansada que estaba. Me quedé dormida unos minutos después.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, tal vez no me he presentado, soy KatAnnJaBe, soy de México y esta es la primera historia que publico y por lo tanto no soy experta. Sé que en los capítulos anteriores me faltó poner el **_**disclaimer **_**pero trataré de mejorar. Ya tengo listos unos capítulos, pero no los he subido porque me falta corregirlos.**

Nonahere**: Te agradezco mucho, ya que tú dejaste el primer **_**review**_** que he recibido. Y, aunque no te puedo adelantar mucho, quiero decirte que Cassian y Jacinda definitivamente estarán más cerca: en los siguientes capítulos comenzaran a hablarse más y a tomarse confianza.**

**Espero que les esté gustando la historia.**

**Y, si por si acaso se me olvida: **

_**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Sophie Jordan, la grandiosa autora de la trilogía "Firelight".**_

Capítulo 3

Ayer no tuve ningún sueño y eso me molestó un poco cuando desperté; me desagrada el no soñar. Si en la mañana despierto y descubro que no soñé, siento que dormí en vano; a excepción de las veces en las que tengo pesadillas, claro; en esas ocasiones si preferiría no soñar nada. En resumen: me gusta soñar y odio las pesadillas. Pero no quería que el hecho de no haber soñado afectara mi día; hubieron unas veces, cuando era pequeña, que despertaba en la mañana descubriendo que no había tenido ningún sueño, esas veces estaba de mal humor, sólo con algo que realmente valiera la pena me podría contentar y, después, cuando se me quitaba el enojo, me parecía absurdo enojarme por eso y me reía de mí misma.

Me levanté de la cama, y me agarré el cabello en una coleta. No sabía que preparar para el desayuno, tal vez la pasta de anoche o cereales…

Cuando entré a la cocina supe que ya no tenía que preocuparme por eso. Cassian estaba frente a la estufa, revolviendo algo en una sartén; en la mesa había leche, jugo de naranja y pan que, por lo que se veía y olía estaba recién hecho.

-¿Cocinas?- pregunté

-Oh, hola.- dijo Cassian, al parecer, no había notado que yo estaba ahí –Supongo que sí, sé hacer algunas cosas. Aunque no deberías estar muy impresionada, sólo son huevos revueltos- señaló la sartén de comida que sostenía con una mano.

-Aún así, no cualquiera sabe hacer huevos revueltos- dije sonriendo

-Gracias- dijo alagado

-Y ¿el pan también lo hiciste tú?-

-No. Jacinda, se cocinar huevos revueltos, no soy un gran chef. Compré el pan en la panadería, acaban de abrirla, por eso está recién hecho.

-Oh- dije. Cassian puso los huevos revueltos en dos platos y me tendió uno

-Ten, puedes probar mis habilidades como cocinero- bromeó y yo tomé el plato.

Nos sentamos a la mesa a comer, no tenía mucha hambre, pero puse mucho cuidado al probar cada bocado, Cassian me dijo que probara sus habilidades en la cocina y lo estaba haciendo. En realidad, era bueno.

-Puedo hacer más, si quieres- dijo sonriendo

-¿Qué?- entonces miré mi plato sorprendida, estaba limpiando lo que quedaba con la cuchara –No, gracias. Creo que ya terminé.

-Está bien. Y… dime, ¿soy bueno en esto o no?- pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

-Mmm…-dije fingiendo cara de disgusto –pues…-

-Vamos, sé que te gustó ¡Casi lames el plato!- Reí ante su ocurrente, pero casi cierto comentario.

-Bien, tengo que admitirlo: eres muy bueno en esto…-

-Sé que lo soy- me interrumpió usando un falso tonito arrogante y una sonrisa.

-… como te iba diciendo, antes que me interrumpieras… Eres incluso más bueno que yo. Eres taaan bueno, que deberías aprovechar tu talento. Dime, ¿Qué te parecería, de ahora en adelante, cocinar todos los días?- bromeé. Ahora era yo la que tenía una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras que a él se le había borrado por completo.

-Bueeeno… no soy taaaaan bueno como dices, ¿y mejor que tú? Ni soñando. Definitivamente tú eres la mejor cocinera de la casa.

-No intentes salvarte Cassian, porque te aseguro que no funcionará.- dije –Ya has demostrado que sabes cocinar, y muy bien debo decir, y te agradecería mucho el que me ayudaras con respecto a eso algunas veces.

-Bien.- Dijo completamente derrotado –Podemos turnarnos para cocinar. ¿Qué te parece si el desayuno lo reducimos a algo simple: como cereales, por ejemplo y yo preparo la comida y tú la cena?

-Me parece justo, contando que yo también tengo que limpiar e ir a trabajar- dije

-¡Oh, vamos Jacinda! También yo tengo un trabajo y…- enarqué una ceja –está bien, te ayudaré a limpiar algunas veces, si eso es lo que quieres- parecía que lo que me decía le estaba costando un poco y pensé que tal vez antes él no limpiaba su casa y probablemente yo tendría que enseñarle.

-Está bien, trato hecho- dije y le tendí una mano para que me la estrechara

-Trato hecho- dijo y tomó mi mano

-Debes recordar que ya no puedes retractarte- le advertí

-No te preocupes, lo recordaré- dijo dando unos golpecitos con los dedos en su frente

-Bueno, entonces… ¿por qué no empiezas lavando los platos?

-¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Por qué?!- dijo alarmado

-Tú hiciste el desayuno- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en mi rostro

-Pe-pero tú dijiste anoche que no me preocupara por los platos, que _tú_ hoy los lavarías.- La sonrisa se borró de mis labios. Era cierto, yo le dije eso. Había perdido.

-Es verdad, ya lo recordé, te dije eso y lo reconozco. Yo los lavaré- sije dando un suspiro, derrotada

-Bueno, ya que lo reconociste… supongo que te ayudaré-.

Comencé a lavar y él secaba, no hablamos mucho, (sólo demasiado).

-oOo-

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Por favor, dejen reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

**HOLA **** Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior.**

**NOTA: Para las fans de "Los Juegos del Hambre", hay un fic que estoy leyendo es Post-Sinsajo y, aunque apenas lleva pocos capítulos, es una historia que promete, así que se los recomiendo. El fic se llama "Never Let Me Go" y lo escribió **_**Sinsajo En Llamas.**_

Potterico Tributo: **Gracias por tus comentarios, me motivan a seguir con esta historia.**

**Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo. Ojalá que les guste.**

Capítulo 4

_No hablamos mucho (sólo demasiado)._

-oOo-

Cassian se fue a su trabajo y yo al mío, ambos regresaríamos a la hora de la comida por lo que él no tenía excusa para no cocinar. Por otro lado, yo… ¡Detestaba mi trabajo! Lo digo en serio; estar toda la mañana quitándole lo _no comestible_ a los animales que nos alimentaban no era muy bonito que digamos; enserio, era realmente desagradable. Extrañaba mi antiguo empleo: la biblioteca; era un buen trabajo, ahí me dedicaba a acomodar libros y, a veces, leía algunos. Era un buen trabajo pero, como me fui de la comunidad con mi hermana y mi madre, todos pensaron que no regresaría y le dieron mi puesto a otra persona. El perder mi empleo era lo único por lo que lamentaba haberme ido de aquí, si, como dije, lo único. Aún recordaba cómo era estar lejos de aquí, como era ser libre, como era estar con Will. Lo extrañaba, llevaba semanas sin verlo, necesitaba hablar con él; necesitaba decirle sobre todo lo que hablamos Tamara y yo el otro día, cuando fui a su casa.

_**Flashback: **_

Nunca me había puesto a pensar en todas las razones que tenía Tamara para quedarse, no pensé en lo que ella quería y como le afectaría el irse de la comunidad de nuevo, pero ahora perteneciendo a ella de verdad.

_Ella quería quedarse, comenzar y terminar una vida aquí y yo no quería quitarle eso. Yo no podía quedarme, pero tampoco podía irme sin ella, era lo único que me quedaba._

_Y luego tomé una decisión._

_-Entonces… supongo que me quedaré un tiempo contigo. Puedo decirle a Will que espere y, si después lo deseas, puedes venir conmigo. Podríamos buscar a mamá y empezar de nuevo juntas, en una buena ciudad. Lejos. Piénsalo- Tamara pareció meditarlo un momento y después me dijo:_

_-Está bien. Supongo que puedo valorar todas mis opciones durante un tiempo y… lo decidiré-._

_Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando de cómo se sentía ahora que era una draki y demás, no fue hasta que miré el reloj que me di cuenta que ya iba a dar el toque de queda, así que me despedí de mi hermana. _

_-Entonces, supongo que nos veremos luego…- comencé a decir pero ella me interrumpió dándome un abrazo_

_-Gracias por esto Jaci- me susurró al oído. Nos separamos y me dirigí a la puerta_

_-No tienes nada que agradecerme Tami, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti- dije y le dediqué una sonrisa antes de irme._

_**FIN FLASHBACK.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola lectoras. **

**Quiero avisarles que este no es un capítulo más de la historia. Sólo escribo este mensaje para informarles que por el momento no voy a continuarla, ya que mi "gran" cerebro no quiere inspirarse en este fic y siento que debo leer ****_Hidden_**** antes de segurlo. No sé cuando lo continuaré, pero espero que sea pronto. Les pido que, aunque este fic esté descontinuado por el momento, me sigan en mis demás historias, ya que publicaré más de otras sagas, o tal vez otra de ****_Firelight_****. Les agradezco mucho que comenzaran a leer esta historia, y especialmente gracias a ****_Nonahere_**** por dejar mi primer ****_review_****. Sinceramente lamento decepcionarlas al no seguir, pero voy a hacer lo posible para terminar de leer pronto ****_Hidden _****y continuar con la historia. **

**¡Espero volver pronto! :)**

**_KatAnnJaBe_**


End file.
